Individual seating units may be configured with a worksurface arranged above the seat. Likewise, sofas and beds may be configured with a worksurface arranged adjacent to and/or above a body support surface defined by the sofa or bed. The worksurfaces may be used to support various electronic devices, as well as traditional books, papers, trays and other personal items.
Often, the worksurface is fixedly attached to the chair, or other body support member, with ingress and egress provided by way of a recess provided along the side of chair and worksurface. In other embodiments, the worksurface is pivotably attached to the body support member, such that it may be moved out of the way for ingress and egress, or when not needed by the individual using the body support member. In addition, pivotable worksurfaces may be moved to a desired location particularly suited to the position and needs of the user. In these embodiments, the worksurface may be configured to pivot about one or two spaced apart axes. Typically, however, the pivotal arrangement has a limited range of movement, or may be configured with various supports that may impede the movement of the user, or encroach upon the user during use, thereby limiting the overall capabilities of the worksurface.